barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from September 2, 2002 to November 22, 2002. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers & Jennifer Gibel / Voice: Julie Johnson) 10/20 *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) 11/20 Children *Mario (Zachary Soza) (debut) 11/20 *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) 8/20 *Beth (Katherine Pully) (debut) 7/20 *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (debut) 7/20 *Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) 7/20 *Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) 6/20 *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) 6/20 *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (debut) 6/20 *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) 6/20 *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) 5/20 Adult *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 4/20 Guest Appearances *Karin Duffy (played Miss Duffy in Puppy Love) *Michael Anthony Steele (played in Mr. Steele in Puppy Love) *Jalil Williams (played Jamal in Stop! Go!) *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in Stop! Go!) *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Red, Yellow and Blue!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A New Friend) *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Simon Willats (played the trombone in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Mary Lyons (played Gianna's Mother in My Family and Me) *Robert Meadows (played Gianna's Father in My Family and Me) *Kater Aberger (played Gianna's Sister in My Family and Me) *John Peter Lacosta (played Gianna's Brother in My Family and Me) *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in My Family and Me) *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in My Family and Me) *Melinda Lea'l (played Mario's Mother in My Family and Me) *Rene' Mungia (played Mario's Father in My Family and Me) *Orlando Rojas (played Mario's Brother in My Family and Me) *Rick Walker (played Nick's Father in My Family and Me)﻿ Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by "HIT Entertainment". **The last season in which Barney is voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. **The last season in which BJ is performed by Kyle Nelson. **The last season in which Randy Dalton is the executive producer. **The last season to take place at the park. **The last appearances of Gianna, Angela, Sarah, Scott, Kami, Mario, Tony, Beth, and Whitney. **The last appearance of The Idea Bench. **The last season to have Barney "break the fourth wall", by talking directly to his audience. *The first 10 episodes of this season originally aired on "PBS" from September 2, 2002 until September 13, 2002 while the last 10 episodes of this season originally aired on "PBS" on Fridays from September 20, 2002 until November 22, 2002. *Despite starting a new generation, the PBS fundings still used Keesha (from the second generation). She will also do them for Season 8. *Although The Adventure Screen segment is no longer used, this season uses real footage of children interacting with each other and with their family and friends. *Originally, the season was going to take place at Barney's house, but then it was decided that it will take place at the park. Promo Barney Doll Closing Shot Barneydollallaboard.jpg|All Aboard! Up and Down.jpg|Up, Down and Around! All done!.jpg|Tea-riffic Manners Puppy Love.jpg|Puppy Love Bunches of Boxesdoll.jpg|Bunches of Boxes Sprout Stop! go!.jpg|Stop! Go! Snow sprout.jpg|Red, Yellow and Blue! Yellow toes.jpg|Play For Exercise! Come blow your horn doll!.jpg|Come Blow Your Horn! A New Friend doll and a butterfly!.jpg|A New Friend Barney's tummy!.jpg|Numbers! Numbers! Barneydollthiswayinrhiswayout!.jpg|This Way In! This Way Out! Barneydollspringintofun! on VHS!.jpg|Spring Into Fun! Barneydollplayisafe!.jpg|Play It Safe Three Lines, Three Corners on UK.jpg|Three Lines, Three Corners BarneyDollAParadeOfBikes.jpg|A Parade Of Bikes BarneyDollIt'sAHappyDay!.JPG|It's a Happy Day! My Family and Me doll!.jpg|My Family and Me Splish! Splash! doll!.jpg|Splish! Splash! Doll!.jpg|BJ's Really Cool House